Flawless Snow
by junkii
Summary: [HikaruKaoru AU] The twenty year old twins were torn apart, going to new colleges. Yet Winter Break provides reunion. Action and reaction takes place during the first few hours of reuniting.


**A/N: **Eee I should be working on either Sleeping Kaoru or Lost Heaven but...I got inspiration! A short drabble-ish Hikaru/Kaoru story. I, of course, don't own them. Hatori Bisco does. Inspiration from SHISSOU, the ending song of Ouran by LAST ALLIANCE.

Enjoy

* * *

Snow fell above, Kaoru shivering as he huddled closer to his brother. The two were locked outside on a normal Winter day, seeing as they broke a vase. The twenty year olds didn't care, they were too occupied having...fun. It was an accident when Kaoru was knocked into it, the twins reunited for their Winter break from their separate colleges, and the first thing they could do was to redefine their brotherly love. None of the former Host Club members went to either of their schools, Kaoru went to a more prestige one than Hikaru, which got on Hikaru's nerves. Kaoru had to keep up his studies, and frankly that was boring. 

Their mother didn't agree with what they that was _fun_.

It started with a huge embrace, as the two stepped out of their limos in synch, not expecting the other outside. They froze in spot, the same hairstyle still, the two haven't seen each other in a long while. As their black limos drove off, Kaoru dropped his suitcase, Hikaru doing the same once Kaoru ran into his arms. The younger clung to the older, snow falling in the middle of the Winter. The red heads pulled away, brown eyes gazing at each other.

Then a huge embrace progressed slowly into a kiss. Eyes meeting, hearts beating faster and faster. Hikaru was the first to kiss him, Kaoru blushing and leaning into it. It had been far too long indeed since the last kiss, since the departing tears and tearful cries as they were sent away. The maids pushed the two apart, taking their suitcase and leading them back into the Hitachiin estate.

"Hikaru...it's so good to be home, and to see you." Kaoru announced, blushing as he realized their mother and father weren't home yet. The maids rolled their eyes, walking away to set their rooms up and place their suitcases down. Hikaru grinned and looked around, kissing Kaoru, deeper this time. The force knocked Kaoru back, hitting an expensive vase. The two pulled away, embarassed as Kaoru was on the floor, Hikaru on top from the collision. "Hikaru...!"

"We're home--" a chorus chimed, the front door opening. The twins turned their heads, looking at their mother and father. The first thing spotted was a vase, the shattered glass, then to the twins suggestively together. "Boys..."

Another event; the two were suddenly outside in the snow as punishment. To say the least, they weren't dressed for such an event. Hikaru held Kaoru close, the younger twin leaning against Hikaru's chest, eyes looking at the snow as they sat on the cool concrete bench. Hikaru smiled, the sun shining as the snow fell still, the sky a grayscale, but sunrays were seeping through. Their breath could be seen, the two shaking as they waited to be brought back inside.

"I guess we deserve it, ne, Kaoru?"

"I don't mind...as long as I'm with you again."

"Yeah."

"Hey, Hikaru?"

"Hm?"

"Let's not go back to school. Ever." the boy whispered, closing his eyes and grasping his shirt. Hikaru laughed, knowing the consequences of that action. He rubbed Kaoru's arm, leaning his head against Kaoru's, brown eyes glistening as a tear rolled down his cheek. How he wished he could. He wished he could have Kaoru with him forever, and to never part ways again. "Hikaru...?"

"Shh, Kaoru. Let's keep this moment to ourselves."

"...I love you, Hikaru."

"I love you too, Kaoru."

The twins stayed out in the snow for another half hour, the two crying at times, whispering nonsense to each other, the two clinging. Once they were let back in, the two rushed upstairs to their old room, Hikaru kissing Kaoru gently, sitting on the bed, hand in hand as they stared at the ground, snow falling flawlessly in the background. Their fairytale would never end, for the time being, and so the two forbidden lovers stayed. Destined to be together, even if they were schools away. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Kaoru grinned, and he wished...he wished so hard...that Christmas would never end.

And so the snow fell, barely touching the window pane of the lover's room.


End file.
